Trapped
by gravmichaelis
Summary: I watch the town bustle as my eyelids begin to droop, as if fingers are lightly pressing them down. His hand becomes a comfort, a weight that I’m still in reality. It lets me know I’m here, that I’m real, that I’m alive. That I’m trapped.
1. Chapter 1 (11-14 10:08:19)

_Running_

 _I can't stop running_

 _I have to find someone, anyone_

 _please someone help me_

I'm about to hit the entrance of gravity falls, I can see lazy susan's diner and the biker bar not too far off... Maybe if i hide in the diner he won't find me... no that wouldn't work you can't hide from a demon

What if go into the biker bar and ask them to help me? Maybe scare Bill off while I go find gideon or something

God I wish I had a better plan

I feel the sweat fall into my eyes as I keep running. My lungs ache for a break but my fear is keeping me going. But the more I keep pushing the shakier my breaths become.

 _I'm so close, someone should be able to see me right_?

As if it was on cue I hear footsteps behind me, sprinting closer by the second

 _Theres no more time for plans or hiding, I need someone to notice me! Maybe that person... whoever that is_

They slowly start to turn around and the face is a familiar one, the red hair, the plaid shirt... _WENDY! oh my god WENDY, oh my god oh my god please see me please hear me!_

I muster all the strength inside me, well all that I have left, I feel my adrenaline rising as I hear a chuckle behind me

 _"it's funny that you think you're gonna get away this time, kID"_

His voice doesn't have the usual shriek that it does, the high nasally annoying sound. Its low, angry, sarcastic, almost human. It sounds like someone who's nearing a breaking point

I swear the town is so close, I'm nearing the edge coming out of the woods, but as I reach it I hear him even louder

 _"just give up pine tree, you aren't gonna make it, your lungs might as well pop"_

if I get caught this will be the last straw

How could I think I'd make it this time

All of a sudden the footsteps behind me stop, the chase froze

I look behind me to see bill, expecting a tired angry yellow haired man, but no. I see a sadistic smile, a gleaming eye, a face that knows he's going to get what he wants. I wish it wasn't me.

I face forward as I feel hopeless... Bill just wouldn't give up like that, he knows he can stop me... but why hasn't he yet? He must know something I don't.

I look back again and bill is still there, staring at me, expecting, waiting... but for what?

I look forward and see the red head I was so obsessed with, I need to focus on the plan, don't give up Dipper!

I take a deep breath and slow my run so I can get a good yelp out of my throat.

"WENDY! PLEASE HELP!"

But wendy just keeps walking, unseemingly bothered

She doesn't hear me, I need to try again

"WENDY! LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

I felt my knees give out under me as I realized I can't take anymore. I've never been the athletic type, and it's too late to start now.

"WENDY PLEASE HELP ME! LOOK BEHIND YOU! BILLS GONNA GET ME PLEASE!"

Nothing. As if my voice got carried by the wind. I saw her walk away, deeper into the town, the town that still seems so close... but I'm so tired...

 _"Such a sad turn of events huh, pine tree? You're basically invisible to this town, nothing you can do to get help now right?"_

That voice, that cruel voice, a voice I've grown too familiar to... I can't take this.

I watch the everyone go about their day, doing the normal routine. I wonder what Mabel's up to... is she ok?

The thought of Mabel is too much for me while I look back on my old life, I don't even feel like trying anymore...

A warm presence is behind me, but I don't move, if I move it could make Bill even more angry. There's water running down my face, is it sweat, tears? Both? I can't decide at this point.

"Why cant they see me Bill?" my voice comes out choked, a lot more weak sounding then I wanted it to.

"I wouldn't ask why kid, I would ask _how long"_

I feel my breath hitch, like my body stopped functioning

 _How long have i been gone?_

I could have sworn it's been a week right? It's only been a few days! Maybe a a week or two at most! It hasn't been that long, no one has forgotten about me right?

I'm so exhausted, I feel myself becoming warm as Bill comes closer, I just want to...

thud*

That's the sound my body made as I fell to the ground, too drowsy to move my body, barely able to open my eyes

"wendy.. please" it was my last attempt, the last of my energy

Bill sat beside my fallen body, he leaned in closely to my ear

"You're incredibly pathetic, like an abandoned animal. I bet this town is better off without a useless kid like you"

He stayed by my ear, lingering for a sound of response. But there isn't one.

He pulls away and sits upright, then reaches for my head, placing it on his lap.

He's right, I'm just a useless kid. There isn't any point in trying anymore if I'm too weak to win. I can't do this I can't do this I can't do this...

"Thats right pine tree, you're too weak. you can't do this, give up before you get hurt"

His hand rested on my head, still, but it seemed as if it was in me, searching my brain.

I watch the town bustle as my eyelids begin to droop, as if fingers are lightly pressing them down. His hand becomes a comfort, a weight that I'm still in reality. It lets me know I'm here, that I'm real, that I'm alive. That I'm trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in the cold place again.

I hate this place, it smells like Grunkle Stan's car, except Mable's unicorn air-freshner isn't layering on the smell of mothball's and gasoline. The cold concrete floor was giving my skin goosebumps, so I curled in a ball out of instinct; to keep some warmth.

I still can't believe I tried to escape again, what got into me? How could I think I would get away that time.

Newsflash, I didn't

I felt so smart, like I knew all of his tricks. I thought he wouldn't reach me in time, like I could actually beat him. I'm an idiot.

Something cold dripped on my forehead, probably water from this dank basement. It rolled down my face and landed on the ground. I didn't open my eyes or try to wipe it away, I didn't feel like moving.

Maybe if I kept my eyes closed and just laid here, just maybe Bill would leave me alone for a day. _Just a day, please._

Another drip, two more actually, I let them fall

The water feels thick, I noticed it rolled slowly, the cold stung as it fell.

I curled tighter, seeming to become warmer as I tucked my chin into my knees. A lot warmer actually, the floor below me heated up, it almost felt soft.

Am I finally dying?

The thought shook me, why would I think that? I have to keep going, what if I get saved? There's no chance in hell that I'm escaping anytime soon, so I might as well wait. I haven't been gone that long…

Wait, what did Bill say? I'd ask how long? That doesn't even make any sense… I asked if they could see me, not if they were looking for me.

Which obviously they were, I mean its been a week or two so everyone must be worried by now. I went to the woods in the morning, I told Mable and Grunkle I'd be back around dinner, they told me we were having waffles for dinner haha…

Another drip ran across my lips this time, I licked them to get the liquid off.

 _ **Oh my god what is that??**_

That wasn't water oh my god thats not water… It was salty, metallic, _what was that?_

I feel my eyebrows furrow as the taste stays in the mouth, it tastes like blood. Like when you bite your tongue too hard and the flavor fills your mouth… Why is blood dripping on me?

 **Bill, he must be doing this to me, It must be a mind trick, how could _blood be dripping on me? Thats stupid, just keep calm and it'll go away. Pretend your asleep_**

 ** _Don't move Dipper_**

The drip became more steady, like someone slowly pouring it out of a cup. Some fell into my mouth and the taste bit at my tongue,

 ** _Its just a trick Dipper, it's all in your head, remain calm, don't freak out_**

The warmth on the floor is getting hotter, a little uncomfortable, it feels like a hot driveway. He must be nearby, this is one of the signs.

I've been forcing to keep my eyes shut, if he's near I don't want him to think I'm awake, that I'm even alive. A dread keeps filling the pit of my stomach and the ground beings to feel like a hot stove, the dripping soon starts moving across my body, probably waiting for me to twitch or make a movement to show that I'm conscience.

 _ **Please make this stop, please...**_

And it did. It all stopped. As if someone snapped their fingers and I woke up from some nightmare. But I've been awake this whole time… right?

No, no I've been awake, I'm getting in my own head, this is what he wants.

"Aw are you thinking about me Pinetree? You know, you're awful at pretending your asleep."

 **Fuck**


	3. Chapter 3

Lying on my side, I opened my eyes and looked straight ahead of me. I was met face to face with a black dress shoe.

I can feel him towering above me, his eye is baring into my skull

"Pinetreeeee…"

A hand grabs my sleeve, yanking me into the air.

 _I can't breathe oh god I can't breathe! This is the end! He's gonna kill me, I went too far this time!_

He yanks my sleeve to his chest, and I let him, there's no point in fighting back this time. I'm too scared to look at him in the eye, but I know he's staring at me, silently. I try to catch a glimpse of the face he's making, seeing if its angry...

I gotta know how fucked I am right?

"You know I'm not as mad as you're making it out to be, it was a fun game you played." Bill said sarcastically, teasing comfort. I turned my head to really look at him this time, to try and read him.

"C'mon kid you're practically shaking, don't think you're being clever by playing ignorant." He threw me off of him, forcing me to stumble away.

"What d-do you mean?" Good Frick why can't talk around this guy. Bill laughed at my stutter, I tried to stand taller; fake it till I make it you know?

"You're playing games with me Cipher, I want real answers and no more bullshit. Why are you doing this to me? Why can no one hear me?" _There we go, that sounds assertive enough..._

Bills sarcastic smile lowered to a scowl

 _Okay, maybe too assertive…_

He slowly walked towards me, his footsteps silent but that only made it more frightening. His one eye began to grow red, making the snake-like slit stand out more.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be acting so high and mighty,"

I backed into a concrete wall, no more steps to take.

"if I remember correctly, I'm not the one who tried to runaway from an all powerful **_DEMON,"_**

His voice lowered impossibly deep. It had a growl, like an _animal._

"So don't go around puffing your chest out kid,"

He ran out of steps

"It'll put you in deep shit."

He was bent at the waist to make sure we were face to face. His hot breath on my nose made my stomach turn. But I tried to keep my proud facade, I even looked him in the eye and tried to give the daggers that Grunkle Stan gives the cops. I need to show Bill I'm not scared of him. He didn't look away, he was waiting for me to break, waiting for me to give him the dominance.

 **BOOM**

I jumped as a hand slammed on the wall beside me, making me look down immediately. Bill leaned to the right of me, I could feel him breathing on my neck.

"Don't get cocky kid, I'll break you."

He backed away slowly, I started to shake.

I muttered under my breath, "Why do you keep me alive anyways."

His coy smile returned, he looked me up and down soaking in the weak stance I was taking. Why am I even here, why did he take me from the woods? Why hasn't he killed me yet? Why hasn't tried to get the journals or jump in my body or anything! I've been threatened, thrown around, humiliated, and I might not have a bed. But in the end, I wouldn't expect that from a demon who wants me and my family dead.

"Pinetree, it seems that you're missing the big picture with your predicament," one side of his mouth revealed a smirk, "sure, you may have the journals, fun summer adventures, even the advantage of a family that give a fuck about you…" his eye widens, growing mad almost, "but that isn't all. You have something so much more important, something I could never get from you…"

His hand ignites in the all too familiar blue flames and he advances towards me. I try to make myself smaller, I want to sink into the wall and pretend he isn't getting close to me again. He points his index finger and rests it on my chest, making the spot grow hot.

"You're human..You have a soul…" He grabs my face hard and roughly jerks my chin, "You got feelings kid, you can feel things." As he said this the blue flames start to become painfully hot on my face, I yelp in pain but he doesn't let go.

"I wish I knew what that felt like kid," He's still holding on, gripping tighter on my jaw. I put my hands on his arms to try and pull them away but they're too strong.

"Stop Bill, my face-" I squeak out before he lets go and grabs my throat instead; he began to lift me into the air by my throat as I grab and kick for dear life.

"Oh god Pinetree, if only you'd let me use you as a puppet again, I wouldn't waste any time in it," I struggle for air, he's going to kill me, he isn't letting go this time I swear.

"Please," he chuckles like a psycho, "make a deal with me kid, I miss the pain, **I want the pain!" His voice lowered an octave once more, I felt my vision go blurry before I could continue to fight him.**

My lungs start to burn, begging for air. He looks at me, like I was some sort of creature, like a science experiment, like a plaything. He gives a short chuckle and drops me to the ground.

I start coughing, my body thankful the air but I feel lightheaded from the whole incident. I look at Bill as I'm still struggling for air, that bastard...

His smile grows as he stares down at me, I'm his entertainment. He jumps at me, making me hoarsely scream and cover myself, a final attempt to show his dominance over me. He turns his back and walks away from me, a slow walk that makes me want him gone sooner. The demon stops and turns his head to the right,

"You're _weak, you're stupid, and don't let yourself think you can escape me… **I'm always watching… Don't forget that Pinetree."**_

He disappears.

I grab my knees and hug myself, finally letting myself have the cry I've been holding in. I fall on my side, not bothering to go my usual sleeping spot; its just another corner anyways, nothing special about it.

Is this my life now? Am I only good for pain?

 _Why me?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Three weeks later -_

 _I've been sitting forever, I wish I had some sort of pillow or blanket..._

My hand falls to the small of my back, it's been slowly getting more sensitive and aching, it hurts to touch it...

I pull my shirt up to reveal a growing bruise.

 _Is that seriously a bed sore??? Like hospital patients get? No this must be fake... but it hurts like a real bruise._

I pull my shirt down, embarrassed with my weak body, I haven't been eating or drinking enough, if I could stand, I would. I wonder what I look like? If Mabel saw me right now, hah...

An involuntary tear came to my eye, it rolled down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away, I can't risk Bill see me crying again... He's so... cruel. That's the only word I can think of to describe him.

" ** _Aw Pinetree... Are you crying again? Do you want your family?... *sigh* What will I do with a pathetic piece of shit like you? Maybe I can give you something to really cry about, make your white, soft skin turn into blood soaked bones. Sounds fun right?"_**

That was only yesterday... His words are biting, echoing in my mind, what else am I able to think about? He was so close to me, his hot breath...

 _"You think you're so clever kid. But look what happens when you're "clever". You end up using your mind for stupid shit that can't make you any stronger. It's funny how dumb you are, I laugh when I see you crying, callling out for your fucking mommy, you thought I didnt see that?... I see everything Dipper, you seem to forget..."_

 _I'm shaking, why am I shaking? I'm so fucking scared right now just from the anxiety of him coming here again. It's like he wants to degrade me everyday until I try to kill myself or something..._

I lay down, closing my eyes.

 _What if I could die right now?_

A pair of arms sweeped me off he ground as if my thought was a cue.

 _ITS BILL, ITS FUCKING BILL PLEASE NO! Just kill me please just kill me!_

I'm thrashing around in his arms as he holds my back to his chest, screaming, kicking, crying. Anything to get this demon away from me!

He stands still as I throw a tantrum, seemingly calm in my hectic rage. He's waiting for me to tire myself out, there's no point in fighting...

I stop fighting and hang my head.

 _There's no point in stopping this, I'm weak, I'm stupid, I'm pathetic... Bill's right about me, I'm useless... I should give up..._

My body went limp, I have this place in my mind I've been going to recently, and it puts me in these weird moods. It feels like I go numb, I can't feel anything anymore...

 _Why won't the bastard just kill me?_

Bill lays me down on the cold ground, my body still limp, I didn't want to fight back this time... I think I give up...

He moves my head to his lap once again, he hasn't said a word since he's appeared, usually he's being saying nasty comments about me, pushing buttons i didn't know I had.

A gentle hand rests on my head, and starts to brush through my curls, it's so... relaxing?

 _Why the hell am I so calm with Bill right next to me? I should be terrified... This must be one of his tricks! He's going to calm me down and when I least expect it-_

My thoughts where interrupted by the sound of sliding on concrete. Bill had slid a plate in front of me.

 _... A cupcake?_

"You've been good Pinetree... every dog deserves a bone, so here's the metaphorical bone... It smells revolting, you humans are more fucked than me to put this in your bodies."

 _I can tell he's holding his tongue, he despises humans, that was too quick of a rant...Is he trying to be nice?_

I was lost in my thoughts, confused and staring at the small cake with pink icing.

 _Pink... Mabel loves pink...wait a minute._

"What are you going to do with me Cipher, is this some sick poison that'll make me writhe in pain for days? It sounds like something you would do-"

Bills hand slaps me and covers my mouth.

"I didnt ask for debate. Eat the damned cupcake kid."


	5. Chapter 5

My head lays still on Bill's lap as I eye the dessert in front of me.

 _Why couldn't he have just gotten me a blanket? Or a bed? Or a shower for goodness sakes... Why this?_

I sat up and winced slightly from the bed sore slowly throbbing on my tailbone. I decided to wait in silence, still staring at the pink cupcake.

 _ **This is the best food I've had in months... Just eat it Dipper!!**_

 _Dipper don't be stupid, it's **BILL** that's giving us a cupcake, God knows what could happen if you eat this thing..._

 _ **I mean you want to die don't you? Maybe this is Bill hearing your thoughts and finally ending it all!**_

I shake my head at that last thought, why the _hell_ would I think of something so, messed up like that...

My head turns to face Bill

"Why are you doing this?"

He gives me a smile, the warmest smile I've seen in weeks. His eyes light up in excitement, he's seems happy I asked him.

"Pinetree, you aren't a demon, correct?"

I feel myself sink back in shock, why is he asking this?

"No."

"Then how can you try and figure out how my mind works? What makes you know more than other humans?"

I open my mouth to reply, but shut it quickly.

 _This is another game, he wants me to answer so he can humiliate me again. I'm keeping my smart mouth shut._

"You're funny kid, your thought process amuses me! But fess up before I get frustrated and take this treat back from you, what makes you feel smarter than most humans? How do you think you know more about demons than, hm I don't know, let's say Shooting Star!"

I notice his eyes are locked on me, he's waiting for me to answer, I need to think of something that won't get me in trouble...

"Well, I assume that I might know a _little_ more than... More than most people-"

 **"More than Mable."**

Bill interrupts me with a strange look on his face, bringing up Mable again.

"...More than Mable... BUT, only because I've been around you more than she has... I've read more of the book and-"

I'm interrupted once more by a chuckle escaping from Bill, he's covering his mouth

"Sorry kid, keep going..." He waves me to continue, his whole body focused on everything I'm saying and doing.

I give a pause before I start again... What is this psycho up to?

"and... and I've been trapped here with a demon, you, and I've even had one switch bodies with me... That's you again... So maybe I uh, I might know more than... than..."

 ** _"More than Shooting Star?"_**

He got close to my face without warning, the phrase was said lowly...

"Yeah... Mable.." My eyes drift to the cupcake again, it looks so good...

I've been eating shit for the past weeks:

4 pieces of bread, 1 apple, 2 water bottles, and a granola bar.

That little food I was given was supposed to last me two days. Apparently Bill doesn't know how eating works, he'd always give me a fork along with it for some reason...

 _I'm so **fucking** hungry._

I look at Bill, giving him a suspicious look, he knows what I'm thinking, so why not answer my question?

 _Why is a piece of shit like me getting a treat?_

I feel a finger under my chin slowly turn me to face Bill.

"Dipper Pines..." He starts, giving me a serious glance, "eat it. _Now."_

 _I guess I have no choice._

The pointer finger that guided my head flicks off my chin and moves towards the plate. He grabs it and puts it on my lap carefully. I feel his eyes burning into the side of my head, the floor under me grows hotter.

 _Well Dip, I guess this is it. You got yourself in this mess, get ready for ultimate agony.._

I lift up the cupcake and inspect it, it's chocolate... Mable's favorite is chocolate, she used to make cupcakes all the time, but they were always filled with glitter or plastic dinosaurs.

I give Bill one last look, making sure he really wants me to do this. A smirk plays at the corner of his mouth. That's my answer.

I close my eyes and take a slow bite...

 _God that taste amazing... there's something a little weird about it, but I..._

I take another big bite involuntarily. I need something sweet and savory, other than apples and bread. Before I know it I only have one bite left, but before I can eat it Bill's hand grabs my wrist.

I'm whipped around to face Bill, so hard that my plate and dessert hit the ground.

"Did you like it _kid?_ "

I nod my head in response.

A smile, a warm smile, stretches across his face. He doesn't look sadistic and twisted, he genuinely looks happy.

Relief went over my heart when I saw that smile, he really did want to treat me...

His hand lets go of my wrist and tugs at one of my curls playfully. He stands up and turns on his heel away from me.

I was watching him walk away, whilst feeling around my body, making sure I hadn't grown an extra leg or wings or something...

 _Nope, still Dipper._

Bill turns his head to the side, giving me a glance over his shoulder.

"I'll be sure to give the chef your review."

And he was gone in an instant.

In that moment I felt a surge of energy, a chocolate cupcake is the best luxury I've had in weeks! I can't help but have my spirits lifted, what if I keep getting more rewards?

But that brings on another question, what did I do to deserve this?

 _If I think through my own mindset, I obviously deserve a treat. I've been kidnapped and tortured for the past few weeks... But thinking through Bill's mindset would mean that there was some sort of action I've must've done right, he wants to encourage a sort of behavior from me? All I've done is wish I was dead for the past few days, how would that get me a reward?_

 _Well maybe it really wasn't a treat... But it tastes so good, and I feel perfectly fine right now, I guess I'll have an answer later when I start puking slugs or something._

I'm feeling my forehead crease as I try to figure out the demon's motivation for giving me the dessert. As long as I have known Bill, and given how many stories Uncle Ford has told me, I think I have a good idea of his motives. But something is still so off.

 _When Ford told me about the time when he met Bill, he said he was nice to him... He played games with him and answered all of his questions..._

 _ **But only because he wanted something from him!!**_

 _He's just trying to get something from me!! My mind, my body, my soul, god knows what!_

I sit back satisfied with myself, cracking the code. I guess Bill underestimated me once again!

I pick up the cupcake, inspecting it before I pop the last bite into my mouth.

I drop it instantly.

 **The cupcake is filled with glitter.**


End file.
